The Blind Can See
by neko-cat-kirara
Summary: Oneshot. Inuyasha crossover AU. Please read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers!!! On a whim I have decided to do my first oneshot and real story!! This is an Inuyasha and Prince of Tennis crossover. I haven't seen a lot of PoT but that's only 'cause stupid Cartoon Network keeps taking it off the air!! So forgive me if the charters are oc this is an AU fic anyway so it doesn't really matter anyway.**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!!!**

"Sotaaaa! Where are we going?" Whined a young girl to the little boy pulling her along. She had raven colored hair that reached to her waist, she looked about 148cm or so, but her most interesting features were her blue-ish white eyes. The girl was blind.

"Come on aneue!! We're gonna be late!! Hurry up!!" The boy, her brother, replied excitedly. He knew he was ignoring his sister, but he just couldn't help but think 'She's gonna be so excited!' Already he could see their destination coming into view and with it his aneue's surprise.

"I can't hurry Sota! I don't know where I am!" she said pointedly.

"Don't worry Kagome-aneue! I can see it already, where almost there!!!" Sota shouted.

"Ouch! Sota not so loud! You know I..." Kagome stopped as a breeze blew past. Her overly sensitive sense of smell picked up a sent, not just any old sent either. This sent belonged to her best friend since childhood even before the accident that claimed both her father's life and her vision. This sent belonged to none other than her best friend in the whole wide word, Ryoma Echizen. "R-Ryo." she breathed. 'Ryoma...I-I haven't seen him in three months!!'

"Awww aneue! You figured it ouutttt." Sota wined as Kagome pulled ahead.

"Hurry Sota!! I wanna see Ryoma!!" Kagome laughed as she and Sota reached the tennis courts.

"Kagome that's what I've been trying to get YOU to do this whole time!" Sota was now aggravated. 'Well' he thought 'at least I didn't forget the tape Kagome-aneue made for Ryoma last month. At least I know he'll actually get it before it's too late.'

'He's close, I just know it! Maybe if I...' Kagome thought. 'Yup it'll definitely work. I just need to ask Sota if...' "Sota?"

"Yea aneue?"

"Is Ryoma in a match right now?" By now they were starting to make their way through spectators and parents come to watch the practice.

"No. Wh…Oh! Go ahead Kagome." Sota cut him self off when he saw the determined look on his sister's face. "Ryoma is right over there on your left aneue." Sota knew what his sister was going to do, she did it almost every time they went to see his Ryo-aniki.

"Ok here goes." Kagome turned to her left and took a deep breath. " HEY RYOMA!!! OVER HERE!!" Kagome called.

A couple yards away a boy with black hair, hazel eyes, and a white cap turned towards the direction his name had come from. "K-Kagome! Sota!" he said, startled. He ran towards them, ignoring all the wired looks he was getting from his teammates, to see Ryoma this excited was very out of charter.

Meanwhile Kagome could hear him running towards them. She was so excited that when she thought he was near enough that she wouldn't fall through herself in his general direction. Of course he caught her and spun her around while laughing.

"Kagome!!" he said as he put her down, "Where've you been? I was starting to get worried that Sota had pushed you into the street or something!" Ryoma teased.

"Hey! Ryoma-aniki that wasn't funny!" Sota pouted.

Kagome laughed, "Yeah Ryo that wasn't very nice. But it _was_ funny!"

"Alright, alright." He chuckled, "I'm sorry Sota, it was just a joke," He said as he ruffled Sota's hair. "No need to get so riled up squirt."

"Humph!" Sota turned away to pout.

"OH! Sota if you would've told me we were coming to see Ryoma I would've…Oh." Kagome said sadly. 'If I'd have known, I could have brought Ryoma's present with me.'

Said boy turned around and smiled. "Don't worry Kagome-aneue I brought it!"

"Ok, now I'm confused. Brought what Sota?" Ryoma said.

"Well Ryoma, you see we've finally found a doctor who will perform the operation on my eyes. It…it's tomorrow morning, I'm checking in tonight." Kagome said with little to no emotion what so ever. This kind of operation was very dangerous especially because she was so young, and after that there were no guarantees not to mention the risk of infection.

"I-I made something for you. Just incase I…" she trailed off as she felt Ryoma's arms stiffen around her waist.

"Kagome," he said softly," you're the strongest person I know. You'll be fine." Ryoma smiled, "Besides I'll be right there when you wake up." 

"Yeah, me too aneue! Me 'n Ryoma-aniki will be the first people you'll see when you wake up!" Sota said as he hugged his sister.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Kagome was still worried though. "Sota what time is it?"

Sota looked at his watch, "Ack! We're late!" he said as he reached to grab his sister.

"Sota the tape!" Kagome called as he started to pull her away.

"Oh, heh, whoops." Sota said as he gave the tape to Ryoma. "Bye Ryo-aniki"

"Bye Ryoma. I'll see you when I wake up." Kagome said as she reached up to give Ryoma a kiss on the cheek, a tradition they never broke, well not till today at least. Instead of a friendly kiss on the cheek and a hug, Kagome kissed him on the lips and then ran off with Sota, leaving a stunned and blushing Ryoma in their wake.

"HEY KID!!" Momo called as he ran towards Ryoma, who was still stunned by the way. "Hey Ryoma, who was that?" he asked as he made it to Ryoma's side. "Whats with the tape kid?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Momo." Ryoma said as he came out of la-la-land. "I don't know, Kagome made it."

"Well come on then! Let's go watch it! Practice ended while you were talking to, Kagome was it?" Momo said eagerly.

"Alright. Lets go then." Ryoma said as they walked to the classroom the team usually met in.

AT THE CLASSROOM

When they got there they put the tape in and pressed play, then sat down to watch. The TV monitor cleared to show Kagome in a pale blue and silver dress, sitting in a chair in an empty room.

"Ryoma," she began, "if you're watching this now it means that I'm either in the hospital, or that I'm dead." She sighed. "Ryoma I-I don't know if I'll make it through this or not, but I have something really important to tell you. Ryoma we've been best friends since we were three days old. You and Sota have been there for me my whole life, I want to thank you for that." She smiled sadly, "If I don't make it Ryoma, I just wanted to tell you...that I.I love you. As more than a friend. It's ok if you don't feel the same, but I just wanted to tell you that." She paused. "Well that's it I guess, if I die I'll die without regrets…We'll meet again, and weather in life or death, I'll wait for you Ryoma; so until then…ja ne."

With that the tape ended and the screen went blank. Momo looked over at Ryoma. "Wow." that was all he could manage he was speechless, but he smiled anyway. "I'll see you tomorrow Ryoma." he said as he picked up his bag and left.

"Bye Momo." Ryoma called back as he too went to pick up his bag and leave.

That night as Ryoma was getting ready for bead he sent out a silent prayer to Kagome, 'Kagome please make it through so that I can tell you that…I love you too.' with that he fell asleep.

ONE WEEK LATER

Ryoma had been stressing out all week, he was worried about Kagome. 'It's been a whole week and I haven't heard anything. She couldn't have…' He shook his head. 'No! She'll be fine…she has to be.' Ryoma looked like a kicked puppy… that is until…

"HEY RYOMA!!! OVER HERE!!"

Wait he knew that voice it was…'KAGOME!!' He jumped and looked around till he saw her on the other side of the court waving at him. Sota wasn't there. "KAGOME!" he ran towards her. When he got there he picked her up and spun her around. "Kagome! You're alright!" he laughed.

She laughed too "Ryoma! I missed you!" she said as he sat her down. "Guess what Ryoma! I can see you I can really see! Isn't it great!!"

"Yes Kagome it's wonderful. But you know what's even better?" Ryoma asked.

"Huh? What Ryo! Tell me, tell me!" she said excitedly.

He smiled and leaned down, "That I love you." he said before he kissed her.

End 


	2. Chapter 2

The curtians opean and a spotlight shines on a stage. Someone steps into the spotight and glitter and confetti fall on the stage.

Kit: Hello my adoring public! Too long have I left you without my wonderful presents! But fear not, for I have returned!!

(crickets chirp and a tumble weed rolls by.)

Yoru: Oh just shut up Kit no one cares about you anyway.

Kangen: Yoru! Don't be so mean to Kit!

Kit: Yea Yoru! Be nice or else!

Yoru: Hn, or else what? Ya gonna nagg me to death?

Kit: Mess with me and I'll make a crazy rabid mary sue to chase after you.

Yoru: (twitch) Hn.

Kangen: ; heh heh

Kit: Anyway, incase you are wondering I am the formor nekocatkirara (now nekonokitsune) and I've changed my perfered nickname to Kit (though some people still call me neko-chan either one is fine with me)

Yoru: Oh gee we didn't notice.

Kit: And if you were wondering who Kangen and Yoru no Baka (Yoru: What'd you call me?!) are, they are my muses!!

Yoru: No, Kangen is your 'muse'.

Kit: Oh? And why are you here then.

Yoru: Hn.

Kit: (twitches) _**Yoru**_

Kangen: Now Kit we both know that Yoru is here for one reason and one reason only.

Kit: What, that no one else will put up with him? Or is it that he enjoys insulting me? Oh wait! I know, It's because he wants to annoy me into an early grave!!

Kangen: -.-; No

Kit: (sigh) What then?

Kangen: He loves us!!

Yoru: (blushes) NO I DON'T!! TAKE IT BACK!! (jumpson Kangen and trys to kill him)

Kit: o.o Yoru...Yoru just blushed...

Yoru: (blushes agin) NO I DIDN'T!! (turns around and keeps trying to kill Kangen)

Kit: O.O He did it agin...(faints)

Yoru and Kangen: Stop fighting and turn around to see Kit on the floor passed out

Yoru: Kit?

Kangen: I think she's dead.

Yoru: Kit!? Kit wake up! (picks up Kit and shakes her) Kit!!

Kit: (moans) Monkey wants my cinabun...my cinabun. (lol inside joke. I love you Katie!!)

Kangen: Oh, well maby she's (snicker) maby she's (snort) not (haha) dead after (snicker) all BUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!! (rolls on the ground laughing)

Yoru: -.-; (twitches and drops Kit)

Kit: is now sleeping

Kangen: (finally stopped laughing) Well since Kit is passed out (snicker) and Yoru is sulking, I'll get straight to the point. Kit is insanely bored and would like to ask all of you for ideas for some short storys and skits she could work on. Crossovers with inuyasha and non-cannon inuyasha parrings only please, Thankyou!

Yoru: You do know that most of that is on her profile right?

Kangen: Yes but als she needs to update that thing its old.

Yoru: Hn.

Kangen: Yes, well please respond soon!!


End file.
